Red Bishop
by TheRedJ0ker
Summary: The world is a dark place. As a whole civilisation lives in fear of the darkness beyond and inside the safety of their walls. A beacon of hope comes from a man with a destiny thousands of years in the making... Just hope he doesn't get drawn into the fear.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HALO OR RWBY**_

 _ **HALO IS OWNED BY 343 INDUSTRIES/ MICROSOFT**_

 _ **RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH**_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Darkness, an uncompromisable force that shrouded all that the eye could see. A force that silenced all the creatures who had stood up against its tyranny, that is the fate of too many parts of the world these days. A corruption they call it, a corruption that too many have forgotten exist these days or maybe they choose to forget… but it was one of these places that he took his first steps into our world.

The long night had fallen over the forests, the darkness had long been set over the forests like a blanket over a bed. The forest was old and dense untouched by mankind for many years from the fear of the denizens of the forest, monsters that only the strongest and bravest would dare step up against… willingly of course. The only light that was provided for the forest was from the stars above but even they were shrouded by thick storm clouds that had seemed to appear out of nothing replacing the sky with the loud booms of thunder and the quick flashes of light from the lightning.

It had become a bleak and inhospitable patch of the world, a patch that was in far too occurrence in the world that easily outnumbered the light, but for a brief moment a beacon of hope had shined inside the dark forest. A giant blue light shone from inside the center of the forest, illuminating the area causing people from hundreds of miles away to see and stand in awe of a once in a lifetime event. Although as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared. Leaving nothing but the epicentre of the forest in shambles, revealing a old temple long forgotten to the world and a human clad in armor.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Ryan Carter**

Life returned to Ryan's body as he slowly regained consciousness, his head felt as if it was heavy, and his mind was clouded by the extreme pain that was circulating throughout his body as well as a sharp ringing sound that dampened his hearing. He slowly struggled to open his eyes so he could examine the world around him, but was greeted only by the disappointment of a hard stone floor and large drops of rain that obstructed his visors vision. Ryan fought back the pain and slowly began to rise off the cold stone ground. Ryan found himself standing atop of stone structure, teaming with foliage of a surrounding forest.

"HELLO, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME" Ryan yelled against all his better judgment but his mind was in a complete mess in which he couldn't comprehend. One moment he was on Reach with his pistol to the head of his contract, the next he was waking up on top of the structure in the pouring rain. "Speaking of pistols" he said to himself looking down at his magnetic holsters to see his two M6C/SOCOM magnums (or auto-mags), one on either side of his wiest… 'strange, I was holding one before I turned up here,how did it get back inside my holster?' Ryan thought to himself whilst he drew them both to give them a quick examination, immediately he noticed a significant change in his visors ammo indicator; Instead of it indicating how many rounds were left in the auto-mag, it said that it was at 100% charge as if it was a plasma based weapon, as well as that they were far heavier than before and slightly larger. It was then that Ryan heard voice resonating from behind him.

" _You're weapons were outdated for the level of combat in this land, I've upgraded them with self rechargeable plasma cells, as well as an alternate weapon mode. The switch to swap between weapon modes is located where your weapons magazine release used to be located. From what I have observed from your history you are quite adept with both weapon modes. Now consider the upgrade a gift, with the only thing I request you give me in return is your attention_ " A calm but calculating voice called out to Ryan causing him to spin around with pistols pointing towards where the voice was coming from, only to be greeted by nothing. " _I do not have time to explain, so I have to speak fast_ ," he continued only to be quickly interrupted by Ryan.

"This might be a little simpler if we spoke face to face, I might be a mercenary but at least I have manners" Ryan sarcastically yelled at the voice only to be ignored as it continued talking.

" _I have been observing your worlds for many millennia awaiting the time where one to appear. You see Ryan Carter you are different. You have abilities unobserved by you and your kind, abilities that are derived from this world and have laid dormant in your world since the fall of the Forerunners_." The voice's words through Ryan's already confused brain into chaos; Abilities? The Forerunners? Worlds? What was this guy going on about? It didn't matter all that mattered was to try and find as much information as possible then to get back to his contract. Ryan then went and placed his newly upgraded magnums back in his magnetic holsters to at least make the guy a little on ease.

" _You are confused? Very well let me explain. As the Forerunner war with the flood progressed the idea was brought to light to try and escape the chaos by finding a way to break through to another universe to escape the flood. The plan was a partial success as a single Forerunner scout found this world and was exposed by large quantities of a natural resource from the planet granting him abilities possessed by the local inhabitants."_ Ryan was growing impatient at this point with no clear direct answers being… well answered.

"Thanks for the history lesson but where do I fit into this?" Ryan asked

"Four years after _the scout left for the discovered universe he returned to his own universe armed with the abilities that had been bounded to his DNA, to inform his superiors of his discovery; both the world and the abilities that could be used to combat the flood, but it was too late. A plan was set in motion to fire the halo array in an attempt to eradicate the flood. In a last ditch effort to preserve the abilities that he had gained, he went to the Librarian. The forerunner had a plan of reseeding of our galaxy after the firing of the array, and the scout requested that his genetic code to be in printed within the next generations, so that his work was not all for nothing. That is where you fit in with this. You are the first that I have observed with the abilities since the scout."_ the voice then went silent waiting for a response, anticipating what ever could be running through Ryan's head.

"What do you even know about me?"

" _Your name is Ryan Carter, born on the 16th of August 2536, on the human colony of Alluvion. At birth you were diagnosed with an abnormal pigmentation of the eyes causing your natural iris colour to become a dark shade of purple; Although tests were conducted nothing caused by the pigmentation hindered the effectiveness of your eyes if anything reports say they are above normal human average. In 2542, Allivion was glassed by the Covenant which at the age six you were evacuated but left orphaned on Earth. This was until 2551, at 15 you joined the United Nations Space Command by lying on your registration forms."_

"Okay, how the hell could you possibly know all of that. I mean sure the glassing of Alluvion was mostly common knowledge and maybe i'll give it to you that you might be able to find my date of birth. But really how could you possibly know about my eye pigmentation or about me lying on registration forms. Seriously that's just fucking creepy" The voice seemed to just ignore the remark and continue on his analysis. Maybe it's better if his didn't know where the information came from.

" _In 2552 you were redeployed to East Africa, where you participated in first the Covenant siege of Mombasa and later the battle of Voi; earning commendations for bravery and determination in the face of unstoppable odds. You also given recognition by many United Nations Space Command marine units who observed your proficiency with bladed weaponry most common being a is where I believe this gets interesting. Late in 2553 at the age of 17, you were inducted into the Spartan four program but were declared missing in action less than a month later._

"how is that interesting?" This time the voice took notice in Ryan's comment.

" _It's interesting because for almost a year there was almost no information that I could find out about you; Nothing through my means or through the information collected by your Office of Naval Intelligence. This was until almost a year later when the Office of Naval Intelligence began tracking a Mercenary going by your name and using your armour and weapons given to you by the Office of Naval Intelligence. In 2554 an attempt by the Office of Naval Intelligence they set up a fake contract for you so they could ambush and retrieve what they believe you stole from them. I saved you by pulling you here._

"I guess I should thank you, but i could have handled it." Ryan walked over to the edge of the Forerunner structure surrounded by miles worth of dark forests. 'where the hell is here?' he thought to himself before he remembered his friendly neighbourhood stalker. "Where am I?"

" _Remnant, Approximated distance from Milky-Way galaxy is estimated at 4.5 million light years."_ The voice bluntly exclaimed

"Bloody amazing, 4.5 million light years years away and you didn't even allow me to pack a toothbrush" Ryan could see the one talking to him but he assumed that he would be making one of the most quizzical looks imagenable possible, which caused Ryan to think of his next question; which in hindsight should have been his first one. "Who are you? Are you the scout?"

" _No the scout died during the firing of Halo array, which occurred shortly after this facility was constructed. I am the forerunner Artificial intelligence; 435 Indignant Coincidence. My primary function is to maintain and operate this facility until one who possesses the abilities of the scout appears."_

Ryan began to slowly play back the last few minutes back in his mind in order to get a grasp on his situation… or maybe to just so that he didn't feel like he was going insane, he hadn't decided yet. So this scout that 435 was talking about is dead, but before he died he spent four years on this planet where he gained magical space powers, and now Ryan is the first to inherit these powers since his death. "So what's the purpose of this facility?" Maybe if it was a teleporter then he could leave this place before he got too involved in the madness.

" _This facility's primary function is to_ ***DATA ERASED*** _. How odd. My programming has deleted all information regarding its primary function after said task of the facility was completed"_ Deeper into the madness then.

"Wow that is extremely useful" Ryan rolled his eyes under his helmet

" _I would believe that it would be the complete opposite of useful from the standpoint of the inquiry"_

"Sarcasm, its a human way of expressing bullshit. Im sure you'll get the hang of it someday, although I don't believe i'll be here much longer" Ryan had become done with the shit coming out of Indigents' mouth... speaker? Thats not the point!

" _I do not understand when you mean by you won't be here much longer?"_

"It means that I don't give a rats ass about you, or this planet. Send… me… back!

" _You do not understand the functionalities of this facility have been deleted from my system"_

"Then un-delete them or I'll delete you from your system" Ryan drew his newly upgraded magnums from his magnetic hosters noticing an additional weight that he hadn't really noticed until then. Disregarding the difference only to begin circling around the top of the facility trying to find an access point to take out the AI.

" _I'm afraid that I can not allow you to do that, you do not understand that I have waited over 100,000 years. If you are the first to appear then it is not hard to imagine that another will have appeared as well."_ The AI's voice sounded more concentrated now as if it was coming from a single unit rather than before. Ryan spun around to be greeted by a towering figure standing at about 7 ft compared to Ryan who stood only at 6'5 ft in armour. The figure resembled a Promethean soldier only it was pitch black and had two bright orange hard-light blades replacing the second portion of his forearm. " _If you are unwilling to cooperate I will simply find another. One who is willing to take simple orders"_

"I was never good at taking orders" Ryan then fired both of his magnums in succession of each other, both impacting off Indignant Coincidences' shields with bolts of purple plasma. The magnums roughly had 10 times the punch of the magnums before their upgrade, similar to a yield of a Brute mauler at close range but far more concentrated and with a greater range, so much so that the Forerunner AI was slowly being forced backwards due to the force being placed upon its' shields. Unfortunately before the Shields of the AI finally broke, the downfall of all plasma based weaponry occurred; **WEAPON OVERHEATED.** Ryan innocently looked down at his pistols, Then back up at the AI who had began to run at full speed towards him.

"Fuck…" Ryan whispered to himself as 435 barrelled down at him with the strength and speed of a Covenant ghost, knocking Ryan flat on his back sending this magnums out of his reach. With speed that rivaled a Spartan, the AI stabbed downwards with both of his bladed arms, with Ryan only narrowly moving out of the way with the use his thruster promptly got to his feet only to be berated with a flurry of strikes from the AI that were so fast that Ryan was having trouble keeping up even with his Spartan augmentations and armour,which in the end did not help as 435 managed to land a single slash on Ryan slashing the front of his helmet; Cutting through his shields and visor almost as if they were butter leaving both useless. Ryan threw his helmet to the side, his short black hair becoming drenched under the increased rainfall but he didn't care, he was focused on only one thing at the moment. Survival.

435 came at him again with another flurry of strikes but this time Ryan was ready. Using his thruster pack, Ryan rolled out of the the AI's path of attack and towards one of his newly acquired pistols. 'Lets see what this alternate weapon mode he was talking about is' Ryan thought to himself as he flipping the switch where the magazine release used to be and within an instance the magnum began to rearrange itself until it revealed a blade that was in the shape of a kukri. 'This guy really has been observing me hasn't he… lets see if i can remember how to use this thing.'

Ryan turned his head to see his foe was upon him again with its blades raised above its head and began slashing downwards towards Ryan. Again Ryan rolled out of the way with the thruster pack but the AI had learnt from before and aimed an attack on Ryan's' thruster pack; slicing through the pack, and his body suit drawing blood between his shoulder blades. The Mercenary fought back the pain and quickly made it to his feet, he looked around himself and noticed his other magnum laying on the ground next to his foot. Reaching down Ryan grabbed his second magnum and switched it to the kukri mode. Now holding a kukri in each hand he charged towards the AI.

They had began exchanging blows at each other defences but strangely enough even though Ryan was injured, had damaged equipment, and had was still rusty in the use of his weapons; Indigent for some reason or another didn't put up much of a fight. One second 435 was fighting with an intent to kill. The next it was like he lost interest. As if he was just bored of the fight… can an AI get bored? Did it not find Ryan a challenge? Or was it waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike? Ryan didn't want to give the AI the chance.

Ryan used the opportunity to launch a counterattack against the machine. In quick succession to each other, Ryan swung his kukri down towards his foes left bladed arm, hacking through metal and wiring comprising within the arm, separating the bladed arm from the body. Ryan became distracted by his minor victory against the AI, that he didn't notice that it was counting on Ryan to attack leaving the mercenary vulnerable. With the same precision that the AI showed before, Indigent swung at the celebrating mercenary; Slashing through his armor and drawing large amounts of blood across his stomach.

Ryan yelled in pain as he fell to his knees, dropping his weapons either side of his body as he moved his right hand to try and put pressure on the wound. Ryan had been injured in battle many times as is expected by anyone who had served in the Spartans, but the Forerunner AIs' blades where something different. As if they were made to win by killing the enemy with bug bites; Immobilize the defences and any advantage of the enemy, then hit the enemy with small by effective strikes. It was a well used strategy which for the moment overwhelmed Ryan.

" _You forget Ryan Carter, that I have been watching you for the better portion of your life, I know all of your tricks. You never had a chance of winning here despite what you believe. All you have shown me is to not arm the next person who appears with the ability untill they are ready to cooperate."_ With that the AI brought his bladed arm above it's head and began slashing downwards towards the first failure of his creator's plan.

As the blade was being brought down upon Ryan, time seemed to slow down around him. He felt himself almost completely hopeless in what was occurring. All he could think of doing was to rise his free hand in an attempt to stop the blade, he knew it would do nothing but any chance is a good chance, right? As the blade was almost connecting with his flesh, Ryan closed his eyes as he waited for the end…

But it never came. He felt an energy course around him, as if his shields had come back online. 'But that's impossible." he thought to himself. "That was indignant first target, and yet…" Ryan slowly opened his eyes to see a dark purple energy field surrounding the front of his body resonating from the point of impact of the blade which was less than an inch away from his left hand. The mercenary felt a second wind resonate throughout his body, with wounds felt bearable as a source of adrenaline. With a speed unfelt by the Mercenary, he quickly reached over to his kukri and slammed it through the head of the AI. Disabling the machine in a blink of an eye. Ryan stood triumphant, as his foe fell to the floor.

" _You do understand that was merely an avatar of my conscience"_

"God dammit" Ryan yelled as he grabbed his other kukri from the floor before switching them both to magnum form.

" _I'm impressed, I theorised that merely being in this world would increase your power, but I had no idea that it would be as such an increased rate. Your power has increased almost tenfold and you have already activated your Aura by yourself, I can only theorise how long it will take to discover your Semblance."_

"Do you ever shut up, I mean I killed you and you still can shut up!"

" _If you are uninterested by what I have to say then I permit you to leave"_ Ryan took the advice and walked towards one of the forests trees that hung close by the structure so he could climb down but the AI continued to monologue. " _Keep in mind Ryan Carter that you are merely a test run, an experiment if you will. This was not the only facility created by the scout and I as well as this facility will not be missed… neither will you."_ The AI finally went quite, leaving Ryan to figure out what he meant.

"I as well as this facility will not be missed… What does that even mean?" Ryan thought to himself for a split second before going silent at the realisation of the situation. The facility was going to blow. The Merc would normally say something about how he couldn't have guessed something so obvious, but all he could do was mutter one word. "Crap…"

Within an instant Ryan felt himself being carried off the Forerunner facility by an instantaneous explosion sending him flying over the foliage, before crashing through the tree line, with what armour was left unscathed from the battle with the AI almost breaking apart on impact as he left a crater in the forest floor. Ryan could no longer sustain himself after the battle, the explosion and his impact. That he fell unconscious on the cold forest floor, unaware of the glaring red eyes creeping upon his position.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Guess who's back!**_

 _ **This guy, and hopefully he's going to be around for awhile longer.**_

 _ **It's been over a year now and I hope to set it off with a bang, and that bang is this.**_

' _ **RED BISHOP' As the description states this story follows the story of Ryan Carter an Ex-Spartan turned Mercenary, turned Huntsman and his Adventures throughout Remnant.**_

 _ **Now this Chapter I wanted to get the right mixture between exposition and introducing the character of Ryan, as well as some combat.**_

 _ **If anyone has any questions regarding the story, the characters or even their own ideas for OC's or story. Please write in the reviews or PM me and ill try and get back to you ASAP.**_

 _ **On another note my other story Third Generation: The Helljumper. The next chapter is well into development and should be released within the next few weeks.**_

 _ **Until then I wish you all a good day.**_

 _ **TheRedJ0ker**_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
